mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuya Nagai vs. Chris Haseman
The first round began. They're barefisted, it's Rings. Haseman missed a side kick and checked a leg kick. Nagai blocked a snapping high kick. Haseman blocked one as well, more of a cracking one. Haseman tried a flying heelhook, dropping down. Nagai was defending. That was pretty slick by Haseman. He was turning on top. Nagai went for his own leglock attempt. Haseman turned on top. Haseman went for an armbar stepping over. Nagai was defending. The ref stepped in. It was a rope break apparently.... Nagai hit the ropes with his foot to get an escape... The ref stood them up. Nagai blocked a high side kick. Haseman blocked a high kick, got a side kick caught, tried a spinning high kick out of it and slipped. Nagai held Haseman's leg as Haseman hopped around. Haseman went for a leglock hard. Nagai was defending well. He switched to a kneebar. Nagai went for his own heelhook. Haseman grabbed the ropes and got his own rope break. That was a desperation move. The ref stood them up. Haseman checked a leg kick and blocked a high kick. He had the standing back. Nagai dropped down for a leglock. Haseman turned out on top and mounted nicely. He isolated an arm. Nagai turned. Haseman was working a kimura. Nagai got a rope break with his foot. The ref stood them up. Haseman blocked a high kick. Nagai landed a body kick and blocked a spinning back kick. Haseman blocked a high kick there. Nagai dodged a body kick. Haseman got a double to half-guard. They scrambled, Nagai landed on top. Haseman kept on rolling. Nagai landed on top again and there was another rope break with five minutes in. They stood up. Nagai landed a body kick and another. Nagai missed an inside kick. Haseman dropped Nagai out cold with a high kick. The ref was counting him. Nagai got up with eight and he was ready to go. Nagai landed an axe kick and a blocked high kick. Nagai missed a high kick, caught a flush body kick for a single to guard. Haseman worked a guillotine. Nagai escaped. Haseman worked for a kimura. He had it and swept with it but Nagai got a rope break with his legs. They stood. Nagai kneed the body and the face twice hard. Nagai stuffed a double landing in mount. Haseman defended a close kimura nicely. Nagai dropped back for an armbar. Haseman escaped going for a leglock. He was really working hard for it. Nagai went for one of his own. Haseman got a rope break. They stood... Nagai dropped Haseman with a high kick. Haseman gasped for breath. Haseman stood on eight. Haseman dropped down for a heelhook. Nagai was defending. Nagai turned towards the ropes. He got the rope break. They stood with eight thirty-five in. Haseman was rocked and tired. Nagai landed a body kick and another. Haseman dropped his hands and faked a spin. Nagai blocked a spinning back kick. Nagai landed a partially blocked high kick and dropped back for a heelhook. He had it tight and Haseman tapped. Haseman was in some pain.